His Life
by Spiderman15
Summary: One-shot, AU. A showing of Sakura's struggle to save an injured Sasuke in a short, ambiguous timeline. We are shown a small scene from their relationship, their love relevant all throughout. First story, reviews are welcomed!


He was hurt, his powers... They can't save him. Suddenly, I realized where I had to take him. They could help, they had the scroll. Thoughts flew through my head, I tried desperately to organize them. Through the confusion I somehow started moving, half-dragging his limp body behind me and into the car. Once he was laying down in the back, I ran around and got in the drivers seat. Fumbling for my keys, it hit me that he could die, and there was nothing I could do. No matter how much I loved him, it wouldn't make a difference. I just prayed he loved me back enough to want to stay.

I drove, tears clouding my vision. None fell. It wasn't enough to cry. It wouldn't help me control the torment that racked my heart. As I pulled into the driveway, I saw that the kitchen light was on. Someone was finally on my side today, it looked like. I parked and struggled to pull him out of the car, tripping twice on my way to the door, his weight being almost too much to carry. Sheer will to help him drove me up the front stairs. I clumsily knocked on the door, trying to keep him from falling with one arm. I waited, his jagged breathing seemed to echo around me. I looked at his face, almost angelic even with the numerous cuts and bruises. The door creaked open and my head shot up so quickly that he almost fell again, but a hand grabbed his shoulders. I looked at my Uncle, and a small surge of hope bloomed inside me. He was safe here, he would no longer be hurt. I struggled to find words,

"Please... Help him." I choked out.

My uncle didn't speak, he only helped me bring him into the house. We laid him down on a couch. He still was unconscious, but his bleeding seemed to have slowed. I looked towards my uncle and answered his look of worry and confusion,

"He was hurt... Badly. This was the only place I could go. I'm sorry, but I will explain soon.", I mumbled.

His face lost it's look of confusion, but the worry remained. Sasuke may not have been the most friendly, but my uncle knew what he meant to me. Suddenly, my aunt ran into the room, and immediately started asking questions.

"What is going on? Why is he covered in blood!?" She then struggled to say, "and why are his eyelids glowing red?"

I couldn't answer. I knew I would have to explain eventually but I would do nothing else until he was stable. Right now, I needed the assurance that he would be okay, and the only way to make that happen was to begin the healing justu.

"Get me the scroll.", I whispered.

They once again looked confused, until my uncle's eyes lit up with realization. He ran away, and I heard him go downstairs. My focus returned to Sasuke. His eyelids glowed a soft red, which I knew wasn't a good sign. The only reason I knew they would do that was if... He suddenly cried out, and I dropped to his side and grabbed his hands. I hoped he knew, knew that I was here and trying to save him. Knew that I would do everything I could, even give my life for him to have his. He always respected an honorable death, but I doubted he would ever forgive himself if I died in his place. His cries ceased, and a warm red light filled the room. His eyes had opened, though it was difficult to tell with the light they emitted near blinding me. I squinted, and saw he was starting directly at me. I couldn't look at his eyes, and that tore me up inside. These could be our final moments, and I wouldn't even loo him in the eye to say goodbye. Tears welled up again, and the light only got brighter. I panicked, what should I do? Stand here helpless, looking at him through half-closed eyes? I wouldn't not give him all the strength I had, so I put my arms around his still form and hugged him tightly. I prayed to whatever God was listening to save him, since I had given him all I had left. Was it enough? It had to be.

Suddenly, the light died down to a more bearable level. My uncle stood near, the scroll in his hand. Just it being near helped Sasuke control the power. I quickly grabbed it, and laid it out on Sasuke's chest. He starred strait up, seemingly lost in his mind. His eyes still glowed that mesmerizing red. I made the had seals faster than I ever had before, and said the fateful words. The red glow in his eyes was replaced by a softer, pink one. My heart stuttered, what was this? It is supposed to stop! Why is hasn't the power died down? Panic seized me, and I tried to incantation again fruitlessly. The pink light got stronger and stronger, I could no longer see him. Was this it? Was this our goodbye? It couldn't happen this way. No, it wouldn't happen this way. I opened my eyes as wide as they could go, the searing light seeming to rip through them. It was nothing like I had ever seen or felt before. This pink light... It was him. His feelings, his thoughts, his soul. Everything. Everything he ever was that made him who he was, the man I loved. I could feel the connection we had almost to the degree that is was tangible. We were one, and the light was now a part of me as well. Suddenly, I could see again, his face just inches from mine. His eyes were their normal obsidian shade once again, and he no longer had any cuts or bruises. I blinked in confusion before collapsing to the floor, him following suit. My Aunt and Uncle rushed to our sides and sat us up on the couch, both of us not noticing anything but the sound of eachother's breath. He looked over to me, and I felt it again. Our connection. He was alive, I was with him, and nothing could ever compare to how much I loved him at that very moment.


End file.
